


Elven Thief #2

by elvhenphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, bar au, part 2 woohoo, warning for some graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Skye Lavellan is an exiled Dalish working in a shitty bar in Val Royeux, and the only way to get back to the clan is to steal an ancient, priceless Dalish staff.</p><p>Trouble is, the only person who might be able to help is someone she's never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Thief #2

Hi guys!

Sorry about this, I've been having a couple of formatting errors and got myself quite mixed up over the weekend.

You can find Chapter 2 (and subsequent chapters, when they come out) [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5339891/chapters/12329873) 

Thank you!

Dareth shiral.


End file.
